


Daddy Kinks

by dabnyfantown



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, daddy kink AU, enjoy, that's pretty much the only reason i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason discovers Dick has a daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kinks

Jason loved annoying his boyfriend.

He loved it so much, in fact, that he made it his sole goal in life just to find new ways to get under his skin. Dick hated it when people chewed their gum loudly? Jason would smack his gum around as loud as he possibly could, at least whenever dick was within ear shot. That usually got a pillow thrown his way or some angry grumbling on dick's part. Adorable angry grumbling, if Jason was being truthful. Dick couldn't stand when people left empty cartons in the fridge? Jason would purposely finish something off just so that he could leave its container in the fridge. this usually resulted in lots of swear words being tossed in his direction from the boy wonder. which.. yet again.. Jason had to admit was remarkably "cute". And Jason didn't find much cute. Except, he realized, when Dick was involved.

He was noticing it more and more as of late, just how cute his boyfriend really was. From the way he muttered under his breath when he didn't think Jason was listening, or how he absentmindedly chewed on his pencil when he was working, or even the way he smirked at him when he won an argument about some random issue they had been discussing. No, scratch that, _especially_ the way he smirked at him. Jason couldn't get enough of that smirk. His pants felt very tight just thinking about it.

But dick wasn't just cute, no, he was beautiful. Beautiful in the way he shook water out of his hair after a shower, or in the way the sun reflected off his face in the early morning, illuminating his freckles, or in the way he smiled softly to himself after they shared a kiss. Yes, Dick was beautiful. Almost too beautiful for Jason. If he didn't know any better, he might think that he perhaps loved- Jason shook his head. why was he thinking about this? Dick was amazing, and wonderful, and perfect in almost every way yes but.. l-love?

He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling slowly. He shouldn't be thinking like this. there's no way he could _love_ dick. He just.. just.. cared about him.. a lot.. whatever.

Jason pushed these thoughts out of his head; however, as Dick walked through the door. After placing his coat on the rack, he made his way over to Jason on the couch, straddled him, and placed a quick, wet kiss to his lips. He pulled back, eyes twinkling and smiling gently. Jason's heart fluttered a bit at this, at seeing dick, beautiful as ever, with eyes only for him. Heat pooled in stomach at this, so he quickly shook his head. He would sort out whatever.. this.. was at a later time. Right now, he was going to pay attention to his boyfriend. His beautiful, beautiful, boyfriend.. who happened to be sitting on him right this moment.

"Hey babe," he said, taking dick's hand in his, "How was work?"

Dick just shrugged, seemingly distracted by Jason's hand in his, his thumb tracing little circles over Jason's own.

"It was.. work," he answered finally, "you know how that is".

Jason sighed because, yes, he did know how it was. Not wanting to press the matter any further, Jason just tugged on his boyfriend until he was no longer sitting, but laying on top of him. Dick seemed to melt right into him, nuzzling his head into the crook of his shoulder and reaching his hands up to run through his hair. Jason smiled softly, looking down at him, and began gently rubbing his back, easing out all the tension. He couldn't help but chuckle when dick made a soft moaning noise when Jason began working out one particularly big knot in Dick's back, and he laughed even louder when dick moaned again.

"Mmm shut up.." Dick murmured, voice muffled from Jason's shoulder, "It feels good". Jason just laughed some more at this, to which dick replied by tugging at his hair.

"I mean it.." Dick started, his voice meant to sound threatening. To Jason; however, it just sounded like whenever Dick would curse at his for leaving the milk bottle empty in the fridge, lacking all real hints menace. An idea sparked at the thought, and Jason tried to hide his smirk, even though Dick couldn't see it in his position.

"Oh yea?" he asked, voice laced with mischief, "and why don't you make me? Daddy?" Jason didn't really know what he expected in response to this. He imagined Dick would do his cute little grumbling, or pull his hair again. He did not, however, expect.. this. At the word "daddy" Dick had gotten, very unmistakably, hard.

"Oh my god.." Jason breathed, holding back a laugh, "Are you-? Did that.. turn you on?" He was laughing now, and he could feel Dick squirming slightly against him. He was sure if he could see his face, Dick would be bright red.

"Shut up" Dick mumbled again, only this time it lacked all hints of being a threat, and sounded more like a plea. It was strange to hear something like that coming from his boyfriend, and Jason had to admit he found it undeniably adorable.

"Sorry.. daddy"

"Oh my god"

"What? You don't like it when i call you daddy? Because certain parts of you are saying otherwise.."

"Please.. Kill me, now"

"And why would I do that, daddy?" Jason couldn't help himself from laughing, a chance like this to annoy his boyfriend was just _too_ good to pass up. And the fact that Dick apparently had a daddy kink? it was hilariou- well.. actually.. now that Jason was thinking about it.. it was actually kinda hot. Not that anything about dick _wasn't_ hot.. like.. have you _seen_ his ass? Jason could feel himself getting hard now too, thinking about just how hot exactly his boyfriend was, and how much hotter his new found knowledge made him. Dick sat up, suddenly, looking at Jason with wide eyes. His face was flushed, as he had guessed, but there was also a look of surprise.

"Are you.. enjoying this?" Dick asked skeptically.

"Uhh.. Why _wouldn't_  I be enjoying my boyfriend laying on top of me?"

"No.. I mean.. calling me..-"

"Daddy?" Jason finished, quirking a brow. Dick's eyes narrowed slightly at this, but he said nothing. Jason leaned into his face, close enough to count the freckles scattered lightly across his nose, and answered in a low, breathy voice,

"And what if i was?" Dick swallowed thickly, and his darted over to their bedroom door. Jason took this as his cue, and leaned the rest of the way in, entrapping Dick in a deep, passionate kiss. Before Jason could even comprehend what was happening, they were stumbling towards the bedroom, tossing clothes aside as they went. Jason barely remembered slamming the door shut behind them, before shoving Dick roughly down on the bed, and crawling atop him.

"So.. daddy," he began, his voice husky and his eyes filled with lust.. and perhaps something else that started with "l" that he refused to name, "what now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a group chat. I regret nothing.


End file.
